1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pyroelectric detector, a pyroelectric detection device, and an electronic instrument.
2. Related Art
Pyroelectric type infrared detectors are known to be thermal type detectors. Pyroelectric type infrared detectors utilize an effect whereby the pyroelectric body undergoes a change in spontaneous polarization level due to the change in temperature in the pyroelectric body in accordance with the amount of infrared light that is received (pyroelectric effect or pyroelectron effect), and infrared light is detected as a result of the generation of pyroelectric current (change in surface charge due to the change in polarization level) in both terminals of the pyroelectric body. The process for producing pyroelectric type infrared detectors is complicated in comparison to bolometer type infrared detectors, but they have the advantage of superior detection sensitivity.
Pyroelectric type infrared detectors have infrared detecting elements that contain capacitors that are formed from a pyroelectric body that is connected to an upper electrode and a lower electrode. Various types of electrode and pyroelectric body materials, as well as electrode wiring structures have been offered (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 10-104062).
In addition, because the infrared detecting element is mounted on a membrane (support member), and a cavity is formed between the membrane and the substrate on which the infrared detector is formed, the infrared detecting element is thermally isolated from the substrate.
It has also been contemplated to dispose a detector circuit on a substrate, and to connect the detector circuit to an infrared detector by wiring which is disposed over a membrane.